teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of Raditz! ... Wait...
"The Return of Radditz!... Wait..." is the first episode of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. It was originally uploaded onto Youtube on June 6, 2008. This was also the only episode not found on TeamFourStar's Youtube channel due to copyright infringement by Toei Animation. 5 years later the episode got unbanned from Youtube on May 7, 2013. 'Summary' The episode opens on a peaceful farm when a spacepod crashes down onto Earth into a Farmer's marijuana patch. A humanoid alien emerges from the pod and the farmer fires at him, only for his bullet to be caught and flicked back at him, killing him. The alien commands the farmer to get up and apologize only to be disappointed at how easily he killed him and realizes this is why his father would not allow him to keep Appule. After the opening, we cut to a lonely Piccolo checking his Myspace, only to find he has no new comments or friend requests. Piccolo is interupted by the alien, who confused him for someone named "Kakarot" which leads to Piccolo pointing out his green skin, pointy ears, and turban and sarcasticly stating he looks like so many other people. The alien, who doesn't appreciate Piccolo's sarcasm, decides to use his special attack known as Keep Your Eye on the Birdy (this move was originally called Double Sunday until Vegeta3986 interupted Lanipator and fought with him over the mic). Before he can perform his attack, his scouter alerts him of a higher power level, and he leaves. At Kame House, Master Roshi and Krillin (along with Turtle and Oolong) wait for their friends, whom they haven't seen in years. When Bulma arrives she explains that Yamcha didn't show up because he was caught cheating. Goku arrives shortly after, and they all confuse Goku's son, Gohan, to be some kid he ran off with in the wood until Goku explains that Gohan is his son. Krillin asks when Gohan will start training, but Goku tells him that ChiChi wants Gohan to be a "responsible and productive member of society", or "lame" as Goku puts it. Bulma asks about the dragon ball on Gohan's hat, questioning whether it would make him a target for potential foes. Just as Goku states that he can fight off anyone, he senses a power level bigger than "Krillin's losing streak". The huge power level is revealed to be the alien, who arrives and explains to Goku that he is actually part of an alien race called the Saiyans and that they are brothers. Krillin presumes that, as he is Goku's brother, the alien will be involved in a lot of future events, but is bitch-slapped through a wall for his troubles. Discovering that his brother's name is Raditz, Goku asks him if he is after the dragonballs. He then proceeds to explain that there are seven dragonballs, and they can grant wishes, such as immortality. Overhearing this through their scouters, Nappa and Vegeta decide to head to Earth in order to get their wish. Raditz offers Goku the chance to join him and destroy everyone on the planet. When Goku disagrees, Raditz knees Goku in the stomach, takes Gohan and flies away. Afterwards Piccolo arrives to laugh at Goku's loss. Goku offers that to friend Piccolo on Myspace if he will help him rescue Gohan. The episode ends with Piccolo and Goku heading towards Raditz. Eyecatch: Master Roshi holds up more items that change, from a Nestle Crunch Bar, to a gummy bear, finishing with Nappa's head. 'Cast' *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan, Master Roshi *Lanipator - Piccolo, Raditz 1/2, Krillin, Vegeta *Vegeta3986 - Radditz 2/2, Yamcha, Oolong *Hbi2k - Farmer With Shotgun *Megami33 - Bulma, Puar *Takahata101 - Nappa *KaiserNeko - SpacePod 'Running Gags' Krillin Owned Count 1: Radditz bitch slaps Krillin into Kame house with his tail. 'Trivia' *When Raditz comments after blowing the farmer, So this is why dad said I couldn't Keep Appule,He refers to one of Freeza's soldiers, which he wanted to have as a pet. Bardock denied him Appule, fearing that Raditz would destroy him. *Master Roshi's act of changing Orange Juice into Apple Juice and then into Beer is repeated at the end when he changes a Nestle Crunch bar into a gummy bear and then into Nappa. This is probably a pun on censorship of alchoholic substances,as FUNimation made it appear that Roshi was holding water that episode by turning the beer blue, but did nothing to the froth of the beer. *When Goku says he has a son, M. Night Shyamalan appears and say's "What a Twist!". M. Night Shyamalan is a director famous for that quote and twists in his own movies. *In the anime, the Dragon Balls are revealed to Raditz when he dies. Here Goku himself reveals it to Radditz. *When Krillin says to Raditz that he would be involved in futute events due to the fact that he is Goku's Brother, Radditz gets angry and smacks Krillin through the Kame House due to the fact that he is mostly forgotten about later. 'The Episode' Category:Episode